wolf
by GreenRageMonster993
Summary: I had been forgotten by them and those who remember me, now hunt me. I'm just another name but they come to destroy me and new threat awakens. They've lost there hero but have forgotten hero I was . Wolf's my name and I'm the forgotten!
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted to die like this. Alone, afraid to go to sleep just in case you get attacked. They never realised that I was telling the truth. They're coming. I've got no one now, everyone choose my new brother over me. Only eleven believed me out hundreds. Now, they hunt me, chase me to hearts content. I'm not the same naive hero I was before, I thought I was safe... I was wrong. Months, now that's how long they've been hunting me , I will never trust them again. Now, I understand why many people turned to the other side, only now that I see, only now I see . It started slowing just like water , at a steady pace but more by , soon I believe I will be long forgotten. Just another name...another pawn for their silly games , now they've got no one to save them, I knew something was coming. I knew some think would come. Now, let them suffer. ..let them...be forgotten..


	2. Chapter 2

I never wanted to die like this. Alone, afraid to go to sleep just in case you get attacked. They never realised that I was telling the truth. They're coming. I've got no one now, everyone choose my new brother over me. Only eleven believed me out hundreds. Now, they hunt me, chase me to hearts content. I'm not the same naive hero I was before, I thought I was safe... I was wrong. Months, now that's how long they've been hunting me , I will never trust them again. Now, I understand why many people turned to the other side, only now that I see, only now I see . It started slowing just like water , at a steady pace but more by , soon I believe I will be long forgotten. Just another name...another pawn for their silly games , now they've got no one to save them, I knew something was coming. I knew some think would come. Now, let them suffer. ..let them...be forgotten..

Now, I want those who helped me to be what I never got but I've changed. I'm may look the same but inside, different. Helpless, like damsel in one those old stories where knight comes to save, but me, no can save someone from something that's descended to happen. Not even the most powerful being can stop it, it's fate and fates been horrible to me. I have no one, and those who of did stick up for me, can't . I'm truly alone. Soon I'll become cold hearted, a killer, afraid of nothing, just a being, something that there. They treated me like disease, fleeing from me every where. They believed him over me, and I've know them for years. Only now I hope and can get in the asphodel. Thanks if I'm lucky, probably the fields of punishment. At least someone will love it at least. I always, if I did die, a heroic way, not like this. Begging for food, money at the most. It's cold, but I'm used to it, now I've been living here for months. It's now you only just learn to appreciate the warmth of a home but a home is just the least of my worries. I'm wanted alive mostly paralysed so, well you get it. I never wanted this but, I guess nobody does. I don't cry anymore, I don't and I know I will not. I am still not used to it, I've got kicked out my home, replaced, broken and now, I just want it to end. I hide like criminal, cause I know they will come for me and when they do I will be ready


	3. Chapter 3

I hope my friends are well, at least the ones I still consider my friends. Why did I have to be so stupid? Out of everyone only Hazel, Frank, Apollo, Hera, hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, artemis, Hermes , Nico and Reyna. What surprised me was Hera and hades but at least those stick up for me not like all of my other ex-best friends or parents. On the subject of my parents, I got disowned. Not even one of my ex-best friends has tried to find I know that because I may have learnt a though trick or two from some people, not mentioning anyone with a knack of stealing stuff. I don't like but I have to it die or survive, I have To its almost that I have no choose anymore. I've had my whole life taken of me just like that. Friends and family ditching me plus even at that only though actually believed me. Sometimes it's easier to let go, that happened a few months ago now, I will never forgive those who betrayed me but, I have to forget it, but that is harder done than said. Now I just wonder around the streets but the problem is that I can't stay in a place for so long because they will soon they will find me even if I move around the same city for days. They always come. Sometimes I just want to go have a simple death, I'd have no worries or fears. Just me and me alone but fate has never been nice to me!

 **I hope you like that chapter and tomorrow's is going to be flashback and who is wolf? Hazel, Frank, Nico and Reyna are taken off the list. Who is it? Luke, Ethan or even Octavian.**

 **Thank for reading and even more for commenting on every chapter.**

 **P.s. the first three people to guess who wolf is correctly can give scenario or event or even who's in it to go in one of the chapters.**


End file.
